Through Love and War
by Gothicpug
Summary: Story Original on Deviantart. two souls are brought together during a painful time for many. How Lottie and Victor came to be in a murderous love affair.
1. Chapter 1

Through Love and War Chapter 1

Canada: Sometime during the 1960s.

One by one, five men stepped off a Government Issue jet. It was the middle of the Canadian winter and the cold was biting. The wind whipped through their hair and the sleet pounded against the bare skin of their faces.

"Ah, Home sweet home boys!" The taller man at the front shouted over the wind. He led them through a couple of different military hangers and passed dark buildings that littered the base site.

The small team of men lived separately from the other men in the large military outpost, signalling their standing as the elite covert team. Black Ops. The best there is.

The tall blonde leading the group opened the door to the team's accommodation and knocked his boots against the step to rid them of snow before entering. The other men followed his lead and once all were inside, the last man, a tallish man around 6'3 with light brown hair, closed the door behind him and headed into the main section of the living quarters.

"They could have at least left tha fire on fer us when we got back." One commented. His dark hair seemed wild and sharp looking. His face was unshaven, allowing his sideburns to grow as unruly as his hair. He was fairly short compared to his team mates but the sense of power and strength he gave off was just as intimidating.

"I bet you we expecting a welcome home banner too, huh Logan?" A darker skinned team member commented, tipping his cowboy hat back slightly to look at the shorter member.

"Shut up John. I didn't expect shit. I just woulda liked it a lot more if someone woulda left a little heat on in here." Logan snapped back.

"Ah fer fucks sakes! Will you two ladies stop bitchin' if I start a fire up?" The blonde yelled at the both of them as he threw his coat over one of the old, beaten armchairs.

"No need to shout Victor. My, we all seem to be in a bad mood today, don't we?" A dark haired woman appeared in the doorway in her military standard pyjamas.

"Jesus, Fox. How can you sleep with the bunker being so cold like this?" Logan asked, removing his own coat and throwing it over Victor's.

She smiled softly and gave a shrug. "Its not so bad. Just think warm thoughts Logan."

"I can think of a few darlin'." Victor muttered as he messed with the fireplace. If Silver fox heard him, she ignored him comment and moved passed John and Logan to sit on the sofa.

"So, what happened?" She asked, wrapping her arms round herself as if to shield herself from Victor's eyes as he continued to fuss about.

"The mission was aborted." The brown haired man said as he wondered into the room. His soft German accent was only just audibly over Victor's curse as he burnt his fingers.

"Aborted? See, this is what happens with I'm not with you." Her uppity tone caused Victor to cringe and growl as he stood and glared at her.

"you bein' there ain't nothing' ta do with it frail! Yer just a happy distraction fer tha enemy." He stepped towards her and shoved a clawed finger in her direction. "An' if I ever hear that tone of voice from ya again...I'll knock it outta ya." Fox cringed back as far as she could against the sofa, her eyes becoming wide.

"Hey! Creed! Lay off her man." John wraith intervened, seeing Logan visibly bristle in anger.

Victor turned his attention to Wraith. A man he wasn't keen on anyways...not that he liked much of the team anyways. Sadly, he was stuck with them.

"You gonna make me John? Huh? Are ya?"

"Dammit, both of you stop. We've all had a bad time. Don't mean we should start biting each others fingers off." The final member finally piped up. "C'mon guys. Enough of this now. We're all tired."

"Mastodon's right. Just ferget it. We all need ta relax." Logan huffed and walked off into the kitchen area.

Creed gave a snort and pushed passed John, firmly nudging his shoulder against Johns, almost knocking the other guy off his feet.

"What gives runt?" Victor stalked into the kitchen and closed the door, leaving him and Logan alone.

"Whatcha mean Vic?" Logan asked not turning to look at the larger man as he made a sandwich.

"Takin' 'don's side on this? What gives?"

Logan sighed and rested his hip against the counter top as he turned.

"Vic, ya been desperate fer a fight with John since we were teamed together. Just give it a rest already. 'don was right. We're all pissed and tired an' I'm hungry. Ain't no reason fer fightin' right now."

Victor stalked closer, standing right in front of Logan, who didn't even flinch.

"I thought ya were on my side runt."

"Jesus Vic! We're all a team, we're all on tha same side!"

A knock came at the door and both men turned to look as Maverick poked his head round.

"I hate to break up your lovers' moment, but the director wants to see us in the admin base. I've told the others to be careful too. Killebrews' skulking around outside." Both Victor and Logan gave a cringe at the name.

"Alright Mav. We'll be out in a minute." Logan gave a nod and Maverick left them, closing the door again.

"Ya know whose gonna get it in tha neck fer failin', dontcha?" Victor ran his fingers over his scalp in despair.

"Relax Vic. Ya take too much on. I'll admit I 'ad a lot to do with it." Logan tried to easy his 'friend'. He went to rest a hand on Victor's shoulder, but pulled back when the other man snapped at it like an angry dog.

"I'm team leader runt! I get tha stick whether ya own up or not!...Jesus...even Killebrews here. I'm fucked, ain't I?"

Logan sighed. "Killebrew has nothin' better ta do right now Vic. He ain't here fer you. Just ferget about him."

Creed huffed and looked at Logan. His face softened for a moment. Logan watched as Victor's blue eyes studied his face carefully before his shook his head and he put his game face back on.

"C'mon runt. We got shit ta handle."

* * *

><p>AN Thanks you my BETA reader Wolverinacullen. X


	2. Chapter 2

Through Love and War chapter 2

The Director sat at the head of the table, Doctor Killebrew beside him.

"The assignment was aborted due to negligence reasons on behalf of the data collection squad. This means no one in this team is to blame." Victor finally huffed out the breath he'd been holding since entering the room.  
>"With that in mind. I'll like to let you all know, I'm proud of you. Your all very professional about how you go about your work..." The director turned to Victor with a wicked smile. "Agent Creed, your team conduct very strict and well planned orders to the letter with very little room in between. That's exactly what we were looking for here in department K and the weapon X program."<p>

Victor muttered. "Thank you sir."

Doctor Killebrew looked round the table at the faces of the team. His eyes came to rest on John and he smiled. John looked straight back, seemingly unfazed. He cocked his cowboy hat and gave a nod in acknowledgement before quickly looking anywhere but at the doctor. It was truly dangerous for one such as himself to spend too much time associating with the good Doctor.

"Logan?" The director called down the table.

"Yes sir?" Logan sat up in his chair down the table from the director himself.

"We're pleased with you. Very pleased. You've only been with us a short time, and yet you've proven yourself over and over again. Well done."

"Thank you sir." With that, Logan sank back down in his chair, not liking the disturbing grin Killebrew gave him.

"Good, well now. To more business." Some papers were shuffled and the Director came to rest on a yellow page in front of him. "There are a couple of things I need to bring up with you all. Firstly, the new arrival."

The team seemed to sit up and pay close attention at the mention.

"We've been given, curtsy of the British Government, a new member. Only for a while, but just long enough that we should be able to compare data. Her name's Agent Buckley and she's from a similar project conducted by the British government. Only difference is they're projects been going a little while longer and are a little more experienced than we are."

"So when are we expecting her?" John asked.

"Why, she is already here agent wraith." The group looked round at each other. "She's been here for a day and a half now. She needed time to get used to the base."

Victor finally snapped. "There's been someone new on this base, a frail at that, an' I ain't known?"

"I should think a new member should be allowed to walk round for at least a day without you sniffing around her Creed." Fox spat at him.

"Fuck you Fox!" He spat back.

"You wish." She muttered.

"I don't gotta...I already know." He told her, giving her an evil grin.

"Thats enough. They both of you." The director slammed his fists down on the table.

Then fell a moment of awkward silence. The director, a man known for his cool, calm domineer was rarely heard from in such a forceful manner, causing everyone in the room to sit in shocked silence as the small man calmed himself and returned to business as if nothing had happened.

"Although part of your team..." He continued. "She will not be under the same strict orders that you find yourselves. She is merely here under experimental purposes and as an ambassador for the British Special Forces. She will however, fight on your side during combat." He grinned. "We couldn't simply allow one of the British governments most skilled agents to sit around drinking tea while she is here, could we?"

"I thought that was all the British did anyways." Snorted Mastodon.

"Ugh. How quick to stereotype are you?" Silver fox groaned at him with an air of disgust. "I personally look forward to another female member in this team. I feel outnumbered."

"ya should be fuckin' terrified." Creed grunted. Fox gave him a glare before turning back to the director.

"Saying that..." the man at the head of the tablet set his sights on Victor. "If I get any reports of your brutish behaviour towards our guest, I'll have you locked away Creed. Whether you know it or not, there are very tender spots in the relationship between the Canadian government and Britain's right now. Agent Buckley reports straight back to her prime minster at the end of every month while she's here. If I hear from any government official, one word, about any of you that is negative and could threaten not only that uneasy relationship, but the chances of their government project linking with our own, so God help me, I'll see to it you never see sunlight again." The look in his eyes as he spoke was almost murderous, telling all in the room, he meant every word. Finally finished, he sat back.

"While agent Buckley settles in, you'll all be given a short term of leave. This will be paid for by the program and it's designed to help you find a place for her in your tightly knit team."

"we bein' paid fer that?" Logan asked, almost shyly.

The Director nodded. "Its paid leave, yes Logan."

"Although..." Doctor Killebrew piped up to the dismay of the team. "You are all required for a medical before leaving." The doctor seemed almost too pleased with that. Some groaned, others remained silent and frowned. Either way, there was no way round it.

"I think its time for an introduction." The director said with a smile. "Agent Buckley? You can come in now." He called.

The door leading to the Director's office opened and agent Buckley stepped in to greet her teammates.  
>She wasn't tall. Around 5'4, maybe 5'5 at a push. She was dressed from head to toe in black, a long sleeved V neck that clung to her taught yet curvaceous upper body and tight black skinny jeans that looked as if they'd been painted on that morning with a black pair of knee high boots. In contrast, her skin was pale, almost transparent, her hair ever whiter, much like fresh snow with soft blue leopard prints only just visibly in her locks.<p>

All eyes were on her as she moved toward the table, her hips swaying gently and her eyes glowing a soft violent in her low lighting of the room.

Once at the table, she seated herself next to Logan, who watched her in silence. She gave him a warm smile, her teeth white against her black lip. Finally, she looked down the table.

"Evernin' all." She practically purred.

"Goddamn..." victor muttered, crossing his legs under the table. Jesus, did he feel sorry for and Envy Logan at that moment. He'd have been all over her by the time she'd seated herself. The runt hadn't even sniffed her; then again, it looked to Victor like Logan had stopped breathing as he face turned an odd colour.

"I hope you found everything to your liking agent." The director grinned.

Lottie took her time in answering, looking round the table and studying each face. Her eyes came to rest on silver fox, who gave back nothing short of a glare. She certainly wasn't what the other woman had expected.

"Its all well and good Thanks boss. Not really impressed by some of your boys tea making skills though." She admitted. She glanced over at Victor, the smell of arousal coming strongly off him and cocked an eyebrow as he gave a devious grin.

"I told ya." Mastodon muttered to Wraith. "Nothing but tea..."

Lottie gave a laugh. "Before you say it...I don't like cucumber sandwiches. I prefer a large steak." Mastodon gave a slight blush and looked down.

"Well, you'll have a while here with us to teach them I suppose." The director chuckled.

"I suppose your right." She agreed absently.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Love and War chapter 3

It was obvious to all, the disgust in Lottie's expression as she was shown into the teams living quarters.

"And to think, you have a woman among you..." she murmured and looked over in horror at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink in the kitchen. "Silver fox, don't you clean?" she asked the only other woman in the team as she dumped herself down on the sofa.

"Clean? Are you serious?...No. I don't. I wont be stuck with that job just because I'm the only..._was_ the only woman on this team." She sneered.

"So with that in mind, you'd rather live in total squalor?" Lottie bit back. "And with an attitude like that girl, no man will take you as a wife. Your unfit." She added as she took it upon herself to start to clean her new team's kitchen.

The men looked among themselves in amazement, Logan and Victor leaning either side of the kitchen doorway to watch.

The other members soon scattered, disappearing to they're own duties, all except Victor.

"I thought ya were a 'top agent' frail?" He snorted as she stacked away the now clean dishes.

"I'm trained beyond normal soldiers and most agents, yes. Why?" she asked him without turning

"Well, I wasn't expectant' yer trainin' ta cover dish washing and counter scrubbin'."

Lottie finally turned to him, her violet eyes glaring into his blue ones.

"I wasn't sent here to clean up after you lot agent Creed. I was sent here to see how well trained you all are because of this program. So far, I've had nothing more than a cold welcome, cheap-shot, underhand comments about my nationality, a very green eyed glare from a certain other woman and _YOU_ looking over my shoulder...I didn't want to come to Canada in the middle of fucking winter for this! I could have been sent anywhere."

"Why weren't ya then?" He snapped.

"Because _your_ director wanted me _here!_"

Victor frowned.

"I don't get it."

"That's good because neither do I." Lottie slammed some knives and forks into the draw before shutting it. Victor continued to watch. He looked over every inch of her, watching her move, the sway of her hips making his mouth water and the slight bounce her chest gave as she moved sharply caused his jeans to tighten.

"Stop that." She commented suddenly.

"Stop what?" He asked with a frown.

"Staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With your eyes." She told him, a glimmer of humour in her voice. Sadly, Victor didn't see it.

"How else am I meant ta look atcha then?" He grunted dumbly. What she did next shocked him a little. Lottie glanced over her shoulder and gave him a cheeky smile. Victor soon cottoned on and cocked an eyebrow.

"Think yer funny frail?"

"Nope" she said sweetly, going back over to the counter by the sink and cleaning away some of the cleaning products she'd found stuffed right at the very back of the cupboard. "I'd be intrigued to know what you think of me though agent Creed." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

For all her highly trained skills, Lottie was still not expecting it when Creed grasped her hips firmly. The action caught her so off guard she gasped and gripped the counter top in surprise as he pressed himself against her, pinning her.

"W-what the fuck!" she snapped.

"Ya wanted ta know what I think of ya. There it is. Can'tcha feel it?" He snarled against her ear. She gasped again as he rolled his hips against her arse, his erection painfully obvious.

"This is sexual misconduct agent Creed!" she ground out through gritted teeth. His hard body pressed against her own wasn't a totally unpleasant feeling. In fact, she'd have welcomed it had she not just met him half an hour ago and her being there on strictly official government business and all.

"Sexual misconduct my ass frail!" He hissed against her ear again, causing her to shudder. "This is what I think of ya an' if I get my way, yer lips'll be round this by tha end of tha week!"

"You wish." She hissed back. "I'm not gonna give into you that easily." The last part caught Victor by surprise, especially when she gave him the same smouldering grin again over her shoulder like she had not long before. Victor smirked and allowed his hands to stray from her hips, moving down, over her thighs and forcefully pulling her legs apart a little more.

"I'll break ya frail...ya wont be able ta stand when I'm finished." He purred. Creed felt a pleasured thrill run down his spine as she moaned ever-so-gently at his words. He couldn't help himself as he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"fer Gods sakes..." someone muttered behind them and Victor turned to see Logan glaring at him.

Lottie also turned and after flushing a bright pink, slipped out from Victor's grasp, intentionally brushing his hips with her own. Victor gave a shudder and braced himself against the counter top as Lottie shuffled past Logan and disappeared.

"You got bad timin' runt." Victor spat.

"Go take a fuckin' shower Creed, ya animal." Logan spat back and stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Through Love and War Chapter 4

The next morning: 5:30am

Logan lay on his buck, his shirt discarded over the chair in the corner of the room and his boots kicked off next to his bed.

With the team being so small, they could afford the privacy of single rooms, leaving each member their own small space away from the others. For people like Victor and Logan himself, it was a God send as the need to be sociable didn't rank high on either's lists of favourite things to do.

Logan closed his eyes and gave a shudder as his one hand lazily stoked over his barrel chest and his other forearm covered his eyes. The base was silent to him except for his own breathing. His hand began to stroke downward, over his abs and sides, his fingers tickling gently.

It seemed like forever since he'd last been laid. It probably wasn't that long but with Silver fox so near and now agent Buckley, he'd began to feel his blood rushing to his groin as he thought. His breathing became heavier and his fingers toyed with the trail of hair that ran from his navel and to his crotch.

Logan shuddered again as he stroked lower, his hand now pulling at the waistband of his pants. In no time, he'd pushed the waistband down his hips, stopping just short. His hand slipped under the fabric and he gasped as he teased himself, his thighs tenses a little as he took a firm hold of his erection.

He'd just began to stroke himself, a soft moan escaping from his lips in doing so, when the door burst open with an almighty bang.

Logan fell off his bed in surprise and scrambled to get to his knees, yanking his hand out of his pants to enable him get balanced.

"HA! How'd you like ta be interrupted runt!" Victor yelled from the doorway. He'd obviously not been up long, what with his sweats hanging low on his hips and his top half shirtless. His hair was hanging loose over his shoulders too and looked like it needed a brush.

"You're a fuckin' retard Creed!" Logan raged, managing to get to his feet.

"An' yer a dirty lil perv. Thinkin' of me again were ya?" Victor teased.

"Fuck you Vic." Logan snapped and climbed back into bed in a huff.

"Ya would if ya could runt. Sadly my standards are higher than you." Creed laughed and closed the door again.

Logan scowled and shoved the lamp on the bedside table off onto the floor, in a childish sulk before rolling over and going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Through Love and War chapter 5

5:45am

Silver fox stood in her doorway, arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face as she watched Creed walk down the hallway, laughing.

"You think it's funny to wake up other people by kicking doors open and shouting at the top of your lungs at almost 6am do you Creed?"

He stopped just in front of her, glancing at her with a wide grin.

"Maybe I do. What's it ta you frail?" He asked.

"You're an ignorant bastard Creed! You have to learn it's not just you and Logan in this living space y'know!" she raged.

Victor rolled his eyes as she stormed back into her bedroom and slammed the door. He soon continued on his way down the hall and turned into the showers.

He was almost shocked by the sight that greeted him. Almost.

The shower room was empty apart from a single, slender figure, stood in front of the full length mirror at the end of the room. Lottie stood with her back to him in her underwear, freshly showered and messing with her hair.

Creed leaned back and looked either way down the hall, checking for anyone before grinning and stalking forward a little bit.

"Yer up early...enjoy yer shower time do ya?" He purred.

"I do and so do you judging by how early your here." She replied quietly.

"I don't mind." He told her, moving closer. "I just ain't in tha mood Fer Company this morning...or, I wasn't." He grinned.

Lottie hadn't looked into the mirror once, so he was taken aback when she suddenly tensed.

"If you do what we both know your going to do...stay the fuck where you are or I'll castrate you here and feed them to you."

Victor, for once, did as he was told and stopped.

"Now then darlin, just calm yerself." He gave her an evil grin and pulled on the material of his sweats. "I'm only here fer tha same reason as you."  
>He pulled off his sweatpants in one, graceful movement and strode over to the showers.<p>

Lottie glanced once and turned away before quickly glancing again. She was right about that rock hard body of his that was for sure. Turning back to her bag, she rummaged through, picking up her make up bag. Her eyes would occasionally drift over to the cubical Victor was using. He was tall enough that his barrel chest, shoulders and, of course, his head were visibly.

He caught her looking once or twice. He decided against saying anything, not wanting to piss her off. He just gave her one of his dangerous looking grins and continued to wash his hair.

"Want a picture frail?" He called out.

"No thank you agent Creed." Lottie called back politely as she applied her eyeliner.

"Call me Victor."

"Excuse me?" Lottie tucked the eyeliner pencil into her make up bag again and looked over at him. Victor turned off the spray and opened the cubical door, uncaring about his nakedness.

"Cut tha formal crap frail. If we gotta work tagether, we're gonna need ta get personal. Call me Victor."

Lottie scowled. "I prefer a more profession and strictly non-personal working relationship." She told him.

Victor rolled his eyes and reached for his towel.

"Who said shit 'bout relationships frail? All I'm sayin' is its nicer ta know tha name of tha guy or gal watchin' yer back on the battle field is all." He argued as he began to towel off.

"Lottie..." she suddenly said very gently.

"What?" Victor cocked an eyebrow and paused.

"My names Lottie. There. Now you know the name of the woman watching your back."  
>A short amount of time passed in silence after that. Lottie towel dried her hair and pulled out some fresh clothes from her bag while Victor also dried his hair and began to pick at his claws with a nail file as he sat on a nearby bench.<p>

"What's that short fer?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Lottie. What's it short fer?" He asked again, chewing on the end of one claw.

"It's not short for anything. It's just Lottie." She lied.

"Oh, c'mon. Seriously? It's gotta be short fer somethin', otherwise it's a pretty dumb name!" He snorted.

"It's not short for anything..." she repeated. " Now drop it." Sadly, Victor did no such thing.

"I aint never heard of tha name b'fore...it's gotta be shortened, or maybe yer ma was just too dumb an' decided ta give ya somethin' she'd remember..."

"Fucking Hell!" Lottie snapped finally, slamming down her deodorant. "Lottie is my name. That's all you need to know. I didn't ask you for any other opinion on it now please drop it!" She glared at him as he sat chewing his claws. "What if I turned round and said your name was stupid?"

"Hey! Now that's gettin' personal!" He scowled as he stood.

"Exactly! Now for Gods sake, just get on with...picking your teething or whatever you were doing!"

The two stood glaring at each other for a moment or two before Mastodon suddenly appeared in the doorway. When both ferals turned their attention to him, he blushed slightly and took a couple steps back.

"Sorry..." He said quickly.

"It's fine." Lottie said politely but sharply. "I was just leaving." She quickly pulled on her shirt and some jeans and walked by them both as she made her way out.  
>Creed and Mastodon looked between themselves and then back in the direction she had gone before mastodon finally spoke.<p>

"I'd put some pants on Creed. I can see why she was intimidated. She probably thought you were gonna hit her with it..." He gave a half hearted nod to Victor's crotch. Creed in return, burst out laughing and went for his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Through Love and War chapter 6.

7:20 am

Lottie sat at the kitchen table; spoon in hand and her mind elsewhere as she ate breakfast.

Her first night in the teams living quarters hadn't been too bad. After the run in with Victor in the kitchen she'd cleaned the rest of their living space, keeping out of Victor's way in order not to be distracted before going to bed. She'd got little sleep because her OCD-ish need to go over the room in order to make sure it was clean and tidy. This had kept her and the team members either side of her room awake until 3am.

She absently swirled the spoon round in her cereal, her gaze drifting off into nothingness. Her brain however was working overtime as it processed the information she'd read in the files of her team mates.

After finishing her room at 3am she settled into reading the files the Director had given her. They contained info on the team, the missions they'd been sent on. The missions they'd completed and failed as well as some future plans on the program itself. The Director planned to expand and grow. He was planning on creating weapons. The details of which had been very shady in the file. Lottie had picked up on the mention of a process. A process that would turn soldiers. Mutants. Into weapons.

Of course, she'd not paid it too much mind. It wasn't a new concept. She herself had been used in world war two along with a small group of mutants, as a secret weapon against the Nazis. As far as she knew, as long as mutants continued to emerge, they'd be people in power willing to use them as weapons.

She shivered and jumped as someone blew on the back of her neck. She spun round and cracked Creed off the nose with the spoon, causing him to yelp and rub his nose, his eyes visibly watering too.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

"as painful as that is frail, I doubt it would stop someone shootin' ya in back of tha head!" He grumbled and walked off into the kitchen, still holding his nose.

Lottie huffed and shook her head. "The enemy doesn't tend to sneak up to people and breath down the back of they're necks Creed." She called after him. When she got no answer she turned back to her bowl and began to eat again.

Victor soon returned from the kitchen with a large slab of steak on a plate, raw of course. His hair was slicked back as it dried from his shower and he'd pulled on a plain black shirt that stretched and strained over his huge pectoral muscles as well as clinging to his thick, yet chiselled into insanity, stomach. Had Lottie not read his file and found out about his immunity to drugs, she'd have swore his he was on ALOT of steroids. In fact, she still wasn't sure.  
>He'd pulled on a pair of faded jeans that looked like they'd seen better days to be honest, the denim pulled taught over his thick thighs.<p>

He seated himself in front of her and she looked down at his plate with a scowl.

"That's raw you know."

"Yea. So?"

Lottie cringed as she watched him tear into it, the blood still dripping from the meat and running down his chin and fingers as he ate. Lottie was looking over him closely as he feasted. The biceps in his arms stretched and coiled as he moved, threatening at all times to rip the fabric of his sleeves. The muscles had to be roughly the size of her own head.

"You work out a lot, don't you?" she asked him finally, but not really sure why.

"Nope. Well, yea. But only fer fun." He told her as he licked his fingers. "I been this size since I was seventeen." He told her.

"Seriously?" she questioned. "You look like you could rip my head off and crush my skull..." she murmured.

"I can." He shrugged and took another bite of his steak. "Only I aint allow ta on team mates tha director says." Victor grinned at Lottie over the table, his teeth pink from the blood.

Lottie sighed. "I doubt that would stop you somehow. What about Logan? Is he the same?"

"Whatcha mean?" Victor burped, causing Lottie to cringe.

"I mean, does he need to work out for his similar build or is he just that way?"

"Nope." Victor began to pick his teeth with his claw again. "We're tha exact same...well, not tha exact same. He aint as good as me. Hence why I call him tha runt."

Lottie nodded and went back to her cereal. From what she'd read in Creed's file, he wasn't in the soundest of minds. He was under constant psychiatric evaluation and was well known for his attacks on his shrinks. Maybe chatting with a madman wasn't the best idea.

"Why ya so curious frail?" He purred, leaning on the table as if to be closer to her. Lottie glanced up into the startling blue eyes of Victor Creed and shrugged.

"We're a team now aren't we? I should know a little about you."

Victor grinned, smelling her out.

"Don't worry frail. I love my body too." He chuckled, leaning back and stretching. The t-shirt he was wearing only just hanging in there against the roll of his muscles.

"Vain, aren't we?" She almost snickered at him.

"Aint nothin' wrong with bein' vain frail, no matter what tha shrinks say. Self esteem issues? Pfft!" He scoffed. "Aint nothin' ta do with tha state o'mind a mans in. It's all 'bout lookin' good. Same reason yer wearin' make up aint it frail?"

His little speech made Lottie smile.

"This isn't all make up Victor." She said softly. The use of his name and the sound of him on her tongue made Victor grin.

Getting up, Lottie disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a damp cloth. Once sat down again, she began to softly rub at her eyes and the black of her lips. Victor watched as the little bit of eyeliner on the lower edge of her eyes rubbed off, but nothing else, not even what he had thought was lipstick.

"Its part of mutation." She told him putting the cloth down finally. "Weird, I know and pretty pointless, but then again, so is getting green skin, or wings or ever extra limbs in other mutants. It not really got a reason, but its there. It makes me a mutant."

Lottie smiled and Victor stared back, his expression blank. It was starting to make her feel awkward before he finally spoke.

"Wanna see something cool?" Lottie nodded.

She then watched as his beautiful blue eyes faded into white and then to black before the iris of his eye returned in a firey red and yellow combo and finally back to blue.

"That's a nice trick" she commented. "Mine only turn white when I'm angry."

Victor shrugged again and tapped the wood of the table with his claws. "I get bored sometimes. I spent twelve years tryin' ta master doing that."

Lottie giggled and Victor smirked.

"You spent twelve years trying to change your eye colour at will?" she laughed.

"Yep."

"Wow. And there's me thinking a handsome guy like you would have more of a social life."

Victor laughed and smirked at her in a weird, lopsided way. "Compliments will getcha everywhere with me gal."

"Good to know." She purred as she stood and picked up her bowl. She then went to lean across and get his plate for him, but Victor grabbed her wrist and Lottie squeaked as he pulled her over the table, his lips crushing against hers in a brutal kiss. Someone's lip got cut and blood filled both they're mouths, but neither seemed to mind and to Victor's surprise, Lottie dropped her bowl and her hands tangled themselves in his damp hair. His own hand released her wrist and reached up to cup her chin, holding her to him while his other hand stroked down her neck, causing her to shiver.

It was Lottie who eventually pulled away and she stood panting softly, her lips bruised and swollen.

At that moment, Logan and John entered silver fox not far behind them. All three stopped and glanced at Lottie and Vic as the two feral stared silently at each other.

"Awkward moment?" John chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Through Love and War

Chapter 7

There was one last training session lined up before the teams medical and then their vacation.

The Director stood watching from the control booth along with Doctor Killebrew and a couple of technicians. He'd suggested Lottie join in with the team, purely for bonding reasons.

It was a fairly relaxed session. They did they're usual warm up with the military instructors and then a simulated mission in the bases extensive training facilities. The Direct was always watching. Always pulling Lottie to one side after each round and telling her bout the equipment used, brought and built especially for the team.

Silver fox glared at Lottie as the Director pulled her away from group a third time to talk about the training schedule for the team.

"Why is he doing that? What's so special about her that he needs to keep boring her with the details?" she complained.

"Its what she's here for fox." Maverick muttered as he wiped his forehead with a clean towel.

"Yea Fox. She works for the British government, remember? The Director wants to expand and maybe make a link with their program, so he's gonna drag her round and tell her all the boring details to impress her and give her something to put in her report at the end of his month." Mastodon told her as he laced his trainers again.

Lottie soon wondered back to the group and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Now what?"

The team looked between each other.

"whatcha mean?" Logan grunted.

Lottie looked a little confused. "The Director said you had a schedule."

"We do. But we only follow it ta a point frail." Victor said before pouring the remaining water in the water bottle he'd been drinking from, over his own head. "Nows our free trainin' time."

"This roughly means most of us just sit around the gym and do nothing." Fox added flatly.

Lottie looked very unimpressed. "Oh. I see."

All of a sudden, Victor lashed out and smacked Logan round the head. Logan retaliated by punching Victor in his side with a growl.

"Ok ladies, I think its time to move." John said in a hurry as he shuffled away into a corner.

"What's going on?" Lottie asked the other members as she followed them into John's corner.

"ugh, this is the normal ritual that goes on." Fox sneered and glared at Logan and Victor. "They get all pumped up in the training sessions and then when they have free time they start a fight with each other."

"Its all in good spirits though." Maverick smiled at Lottie.

Logan yelped from across the room as Victor threw him to the floor and jumped on top of him, bending his arm back in an awkward way.

"Say uncle!" Victor growled.

"Fuck you Vic!" Logan struggled. He tried to roll but ended up being grabbed by his mop of black hair and put into a headlock.

"I said, SAY. UNCLE!" Victor shouted as the smaller man struggled.

Logan swung his arms and hit Victor in the kidneys, causing him to let go, taking his opportunity to jump on Victor's back and knock him to the floor.

Lottie watched from the sidelines with the rest of the group. She grinned and fidgeted in excitement.

"That looks like so much fun!" she said, almost dreamily as she watched.

"your joking, right?" Mastodon asked, looking a little worried.

"No offence darlin', but if you try and tangle with those two, your gonna get hurt. Just sayin'." John warned.

Lottie scowled and looked back at the fight.

Logan yelled and tried to kick Vic in the face as Vic grasped his thigh from the floor, his claws sinking into the flesh.

"Not tha face runt!" Creed yelled in anger.

"Ok then!" Logan growled and grabbed a hand full of Victor's hair and pulled hard. Victor screamed in pain and bit Logan's calf.

Maverick laughed. "I love the way this always boils down to a cat fight."

"And they call themselves men!" Mastodon added with a chuckle.

Lottie twitched and finally jumped up. "I HAVE to join in!" she told the group before running in. John jumped up to stop her, but Maverick clutched his arm and shook his head.

Lottie charged in, running over Victor's back as he lay on the floor and head butted Logan between the eyes, causing the little feral to stumble back in a daze as well as letting go of Victor's hair.

Victor's head slammed off the floor and he went still for a moment before growling and pushing himself up.

"What tha fuck?" He snarled as he stood at his full height.

Lottie glanced at him, she eyes flashing dangerously. "I wanted to play too."

"Oh, ya do, do ya?" Victor snarled and stepped closer.

Logan shook himself off and scowled when he saw Victor become angry.

"Thats enough Vic. Just leave it now. We aint playin' no more."

"Nah runt. She wants ta play, we'll play!" He growled and raised his fist, ready to take a swing.

Logan frowned and raised his own fist, edging closer to Lottie.

"I'm so sorry 'bout it darlin'." He said to her through gritted teeth as he took a swing, purposely not swinging too hard.

"Don't be." Lottie purred to him over her shoulder. Moments later, she ducked and Logan and Victor clashed. Logan's punch didn't even reach Vic as Creed's thunderous fist swung in with all his might and hit Logan square in the temple, knocking him out and across the room.

The rest of the team yelled as Logan's limb body skidded across the floor and came to stop against the wall with a thud.

The attack on his team mate did nothing to stop the irate Creed, who extended his claws as he continued to swing at Lottie who was using little effort to dodge and avoid the strikes.

She suddenly advanced and while Creed got sloppy and left himself open, she slammed her hand, claws and all, into his crotch. He doubled over instantly and his eyes watered as he fell to his knees, coughing and heaving.

Lottie stood over him with a blank expression, her eyes softly glowing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Creed coughed and whimpered.

"Serves you right then." Maverick spat at him as he came to stand by Lottie's side.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Victor."

"Don't speak ta me frail..."

Lottie trailed after him as they walked to the medical block.

"I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

Victor snorted but didn't reply. He was still walking a little funny, even if the pain had subsided quickly.

The rest of the team were slowly making their own way to the dreaded medical exam, but in his foul mood, Victor had stormed out after the training session had ended.

"Ya grabbed my balls frail."

"I thought you wouldn't have minded that?" Lottie joked and smirked in an attempt to lighten up

the mood and build bridges. Victor merely glared at her over his shoulder.

" ya nearly ripped 'em off!"

"Ok, so next time I'll be a little more gentle!"

Victor spun on his heel and grabbed her arm, dragging her off to one side and behind a building.

"Who tha hell said I wanted ya ta touch my balls ever again?" He spat.

Lottie tried to hide her smirk, and failed.

"I was just saying..."

"Yea well don't!"

Lottie leant up and kissed him softly. The action caused Victor to start and he practically jumped back.

"What tha hell?"

"What?" Lottie questioned, her eyes wide and almost innocent.

"Dont do that frail!" Victor snapped and nervously twitched.

"kiss you? We did it before and..."

"It...wasn't tha same frail..." Creed scowled and peeped round the corner.

"Sure it was. Kinda." She reached for his shirt, her hand working its way under the material and stroking his fur covered chest. Victor almost purred with delight but slapped her hand away.

"Stop Goddammit!"

Lottie pouted and walked off back round the corner in a huff, shouting back loudly.

"Fuck you Creed, suck your own dick then!"

Victor winced at the sound of Logan laughing not far away.


	9. Chapter 9

Through Love and War chapter 9.

The team sat in a circular room, each on a medical bed. They'd stripped down to their underwear, to silver fox's disgust, and sat talking between themselves as they waited.

"this is degrading..." Fox spat as she desperately tried to cover herself with her arms.

"fuck you Fox. Yer tha only one with a problem with it, an' yet no one wants ta see yer boney ass anyways." Victor snapped. He'd been decent enough to put on underwear that day, having been told off before for not doing so.

"That aint strictly true." Logan muttered to himself as he looked over at her longingly.

"fuck you Creed." Fox grumbled her face flushing.

"I told ya b'fore frail. We already been there, an' fer fucks sake, eat a meal."

"I'm on a diet if you don't mind. I'm trying to lose weight."

"ya'd lose a fuck load if ya cut tha uppity head off..." Victor smirked as woman finally backed down.

"it isn't that bad Foxy." Lottie purred as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Victor wolf whistled from across the room and she flipped him off.

She had tattoos of all different shapes and sizes dotted over her body, with a full back piece and a sleeve. The plain black bra and panties set was enough to cause the men of the room to pause and stare before most of them realised it was rude and went back to they're conversations. Victor and Logan weren't some of those men.

They watched from across the room, both eyeing her, Victor with a more sinister motive than Logan.

"I'm hungry." He growled quietly and ran his eyes over Lottie's legs again, from thigh to ankle.

Logan scowled and looked at Victor. "Are ya really that desperate fer another sexual assault charge Vic?"

"It aint gonna be sexual assault." He grinned back. "I got this one nice and ready fer me."

"yer dreamin' Vic." Logan snorted, his eyes turning back to silver fox.

"Now look whose dreamin' boy." Victor smirked and glanced between the smaller man and the Native American woman a short distance away.

"Good morning everyone. I hope your all well." Doctor Killebrew entered the room in a rather disturbingly good mood. All the team scowled, all but Lottie.

The doctor was soon busy pulling on rubber gloves as his nurses set out different instruments.

"I hope you've warmed those hands Doctor." Lottie purred jokingly.

"My hands are warm if ya wanna bring yer sweet ass over here frail." Victor smirked.

"Victor Creed, your the last man I'd want to give me a full body exam." Lottie laughed.

"Now that's just mean frail. I promise I wont prod ya too hard." His leering grin was enough to make Lottie shiver.

"Er, excuse me? Yea, can you two stop with the flirting while I'm in the room please? Its making me cringe..." Wraith scowled and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"seconded." Silver fox spat.

"Flirting's hurting Victor." Lottie shrugged with a cocky smile.

"Oh, well in that case, Vic flirts with everyone he can lay his hands on." Logan laughed.

Victor punched Logan in the jaw, earning him a sharp yelp.

"I fuckin' love you runt." He grinned evilly.

"fuck off Vic" Logan whined, rubbing his jaw.

"Right." Doctor Killebrew grinned. "Who's first?"


	10. Chapter 10

Through Love and war chapter 10.

After the medical exam, in which all of the members were found to be healthy, if not a little griped about being poked and prodded for a few hours, Team X was released into the world on their official, none official holiday.

Outside the team, the members tended to have their only lives, not really spending time together as was hoped by the director at the facility.

However, Logan and Victor did stay together, if only because they were both familiar with the backwater drinking holds in the middle of nowhere in the furthest parts of Canada. As they'd left the facility this time, they had an extra body. Lottie had been 'persuaded' to tag along by Vic, who was still desperate for her attention. Logan had grumbled at first but decided he might as well go along with it, seen how it was probably safer for her if she wasn't left totally alone with Creed.

As it turned out. Lottie settled in quickly and to their delight, she drank, swore and chased both men and women as much as they did.

Two days before the end of the holiday, the three of them were drinking in a little bar in a town both Vic and Logan was familiar with, but only Vic seemed to know really well.

Logan stood scowling at the bar, his gaze hard as he stared at his drink, trying in vain to remember why the place seemed so familiar. Someone off to the side of him giggled, and he glanced up seeing Lottie and Victor groping and nuzzling each other at the other end of the bar. It didn't bother him none. The relationships between the three had changed since the start of the holiday and Lottie had loosened up a lot since getting out of the military environment. She'd become a lot more welcoming to Victor's constant attention, which had spurred him on. As far as Logan knew though, they hadn't slept together. For one, Lottie wasn't traumatised and hadn't called the police at any point. Secondly, they all shared a room wherever they went.

Logan's eyes went back to his drink and stayed there as he drifted off into his own little world. It seemed like since joining the project, he'd forgotten so much, but had no idea why. He kind of half figured it was age. Or maybe not. Shaking it off, Logan downed his drink and ordered another, knowing this little town would haunt him, whether he knew why or not.

Victor grinned and leaned back a little, watching with lusty eyes as Lottie slipped in front of him and pressed back against his body. Going back to his original position left him resting his chin on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear. He felt her give a soft shudder and grinned, his free hand resting on her hip and slowly making its way down her thigh.

"If those claws rip my leathers, I'll kick your head in." She purred dangerously over her shoulder to him.

Victor's grin widened.

"what is I rip 'em in a state of unbridled sexual passion?" He purred back against her ear. Her scent grew thick with arousal and he chuckled.

"I don't care what state your in Victor Creed, you'll buy me a new pair." She tossed him a smirk over her shoulder.

Pushing her ponytail to one side, he ran his tongue over her skin. When he'd first done it a week ago, she'd slapped him. Their mind set toward each other had changed dramatically.  
>He skated his tongue over her skin a couple more times before he opened his mouth, sharp fangs pressing to the pale skin as he placed a gentle bite to the side of her neck.<p>

Lottie's body tensed, then relaxed against him and she sighed softly.

Creed's mouth then moved to her ear. He nipped at the lobe harshly, his canines cutting through the flesh without effort before it mended itself back together again with little to no blood. Lottie didn't even flinch.

"Are you on your biting faze again Victor?" she asked, taking a long drink of her beer.

"It's all 'bout power babe." He told her in a low growl.

"Power? Ah, the animal kingdom, huh?" she chuckled and finished her drink.

Victor nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent in huge breaths.

"we aint that far separated from 'em darlin'."

"Yea, I can believe that now I've seen you first thing in the morning." She joked and ordered another beer.

The growl in Victor's chest grew and he spun her to face him. Lottie gasped and looked shocked as his body pinned her against the bar, her eyes widening as he tilted her head back to look at him.

"give us a kiss darlin'."

He'd been asking the same thing for two weeks, but Lottie gasped and instantly submitted as his lips crushed against her in a brutal kiss.

Unashamedly, her arms wrapped round his neck and her leg hooked over his hip. There was more growling from both parties as the kiss became rougher, blood finally being drawn.

Logan's nose twitched with the scent of blood and he looked up, shaking his head a little at his team mates across the bar. He chuckled quietly as he watched Creed's hand grip Lottie's ass, only to have her grab his wrist and twist it.

"I told you about watching your claws with my leathers Creed." Lottie hissed against his lips.

"I'll give ya somethin' ta watch frail." He hissed back, Victor's eyes suddenly catching Logan's smirk.

"Fuck me." He growled, his eyes still on Logan.

"what?" Lottie pulled right back away from him.

"Fuck. Me. Are ya stupid frail?" He repeated slowly.

"I'll show you how stupid I am when I kick you in the fucking face!" she snapped.

Victor smirked. "That's tha spirit darlin'!" He cheered her on before kissing her again.

"Your a fuckin' nutcase Creed!" Lottie snapped and bit his lip.

"we're all a little crazy sometimes, sweets. Ya just gotta run with it. An' I gots an idea ya might just wanna go along with."

Across the bar, Logan sighed and eyed the crowd around him. People were starting to file out into the street, but were by no means leaving and the bar wasn't ready to close just yet. The scents of smoke, booze, sweat, sick and even sex from the toilets behind him were heavy in the air around him. They were starting to become quite homely really.

His eyes drifted to a young brunette seated at a table not far from himself with her friends. Logan was just considering getting laid when he happened to glance at Lottie and Victor, a scowl crossing his face when he saw them laughing and whispering, looking in his direction.

In normal circumstances, he'd have heard every word and it probably wouldn't have bothered him, but the bar was loud, music blasting from the juke box and the general chatter from customers drowning out their whispers.

He continued to watch as Victor kissed Lottie once more before she slipped out of his grasp and slunk along the bar towards him.

"whatever he talked ya into darlin', yer crazy to go along with it." He told her as she got closer.

Lottie grinned deviously and slipped behind him, her arms snaking round his neck. Like most women, she had the height advantage on him.

"He talked me into nothing. This was a two way agreement." She purred in his ear.

"Oh yea? So why are ya creepin' round me? me bein' tha third party an' all." He asked her over his shoulder.

Lottie pressed her body against him from behind and ran her fingers through the thick black hair at the base of his skull, causing Logan to shiver.

"exactly." Her voice was like honey as it caressed his ear. Logan shuddered and turned, coming face to face with her.

He didn't resist as she stroked her hands down over his chest before clutching at his belt and pulling him closer. Her lips were on his before he could think and he instantly kissed back. Their kiss was a lot gentler than Lottie had shared with Victor, but the power and passion was still there.

"Me and Victor want you to join in our game tonight." She whispered, her hand groping gently at his hardening crotch.

"Vic's games are usually hazardous ta yer health darlin'." Logan's arm slipped around her waist, his fingers toying with the edge of her shirt.

Lottie grinned up at him, her eyes smouldering as she leaned in for another quick kiss.

"I'm a big girl Logan. I can look after myself against you boys." She purred and took his hand, leading him back over to where Victor was waiting by the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Through Love and War chapter 11

"I'm sure I've been here b'fore..."

"shut up runt an' stop yer day dreamin'. I'm horny an' I wanna fuck."

"you'll go at a steady pace Creed. No bloody biting or scratching till we all agree, understood?"

Victor scowled at Lottie. "yer jokin' right?"

"does my face look like I'm joking?" she asked and scowled back.

The three walked through the streets on the way to the motel they were staying at.

"Hey Creed." Logan suddenly called.

"what runt?"

"don't touch my junk. Ya hear me?" Logan jabbed him with a finger. Lottie suppressed a giggle and walked on ahead.

"whatcha mean, 'dont touch my junk' boy?" Victor slapped Logan's hand away.

"I don't wantcha touchin' me up when we...y'know." He nodded to Lottie.

"fuck you Logan."

"yea, thats what I'm worried about Vic." Logan grunted.

"an' that aint what I meant dipshit. Given a choice between you an' tha frail, I'd rather feel 'er up than you."

"good. 'cos I'll fuckin' kneecap ya if ya touch me while I'm naked." Logan grumbled as they walked into the car park of the motel.

Lottie was already in the room when they got there. In the bathroom to be accurate. Victor and Logan found themselves standing awkwardly about, not sure what to do.

"This is fuckin' weird..." Victor grumbled and sat on one of the bed.

"This was your idea." Logan shot back.

"Partly my idea." Victor quickly corrected him.

"whatever. I was just roped inta it. Ya really think I wanna see you in yer...glory." Logan cringed as he thought of the events to come.

"Shut up runt. Yer just pissed 'cos I'm bigger than you an' ya know it." Victor leered and groped himself.

"In yer dreams Vic. I'm tha little guy. That means I make up fer it with dick size." Logan puffed up his chest in defence.

"yer tha dreamer runt. I've got tha bigger shoe size. I win."

"Yea?" Logan bristled.

"Yea. I do." Victor growled and rose from the bed.

"prove it." Logan growled back.

"fine." Victor began to pull at his belt and jeans in order to prove his point. Literally. Logan was soon doing the same.

"starting without me I see boys." Lottie stood in the bathroom doorway, an amused smirk playing her lips as she watched. Both men froze and stared at her in shock.

Lottie laughed softly and wondered over to them, her hips swaying gently. She'd stripped and was down to her blood red lace bra and panties.

"I was provin' my point frail." Victor crossed his arms over his chest, his jeans round his ankles.

"I can see that love." Lottie's hand groped him gently and he jumped, still on edge after her attack.

Logan snickered and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in his boxer shorts.

"Relax Vic. I'm not gonna hurt you tonight. It this strictly a pleasurable affair." Lottie purred and leaned up to kiss him, her hand massaging his crotch. A soft purr rumbled from the larger mans chest as Lottie bit his lip gently before pulling away.

"When your ready lads. Feel free to join me." She said, climbing onto the bed and laying back.

Without another word of argument, Logan and Victor finished stripping, Logan climbing onto the bed next to Lottie first because Victor got stuck in his shirt in the rush.

Logan's mouth was on Lottie's in a flash, his hand gently stroking her hair off her face. Victor finally freed himself and lunged at the bed, Lottie screaming in surprise as Logan took the full impact of the larger feral causing them to roll off the bed. Lottie sat up on an elbow and laughed at them as they rolled round on the floor together, naked.

"Hey Logan! Vic's touching your junk!" she pointed out in a fit of laughter.

The sight of Logan crawling away from Victor desperately could only have been made better if he'd have screamed.

"That's it, fuck this! Creed touched my junk! I'm out." He bawled and clambered to his feet.

"AWW Lolo, don't be like that." Lottie pouted and reached for him. He moved away from her touch and stood in the corner of the room like a sulking child.

Victor sat on the floor still, also scowling and looking sulky.

"This was a great idea..."

"This was YOUR idea Vic." Lottie spat. "Here, lemme sort this or none of us will get laid."

Lottie shook her head and held her hand out to Logan. "I'll put you both at ease and then we'll see how well you work as a team."

She continued to hold her hand out to Logan and smiled softly. He stared back at her warily before shuffling forward and taking her hand. She eased him onto the bed and moved closer, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissed him softly.

Creed suddenly broke the tender moment with fake gagging sounds.

"If ya don't like it Vic, fuck off." Logan growled against Lottie's lips.

Vic huffed and his scowl deepened.

"This was my Goddamn idea!"

"Now he fesses up." Lottie rolled her eyes and pulled away from Logan. She slid off the bed onto the floor next to Victor and crawled onto his lap, harshly biting his lips and letting her claws drag over his rips. The blonde feral purred and kissed back just as roughly. Logan watched from the bed.

He watched and Victor's claws quickly sliced through her underwear and with a growl, he pushed her back onto the floor. Logan found he couldn't look away as Creed's mouth bit and torn into her flesh, his eyes focused on Lottie's face. She wasn't screaming, crying or even begging. She laughed and purred in delight, panting softly as Victor sunk his fangs into her thigh, her blood rolling down his chin.

The more blood that was spilt, the more it drew out sabretooth in Creed.

Sabretooth had never just been a code name, like wolverine or maverick or kestrel. Sabretooth was Creed. Well, part of him. Sabretooth was the reason Creed was under mental evaluation. Creed himself, was just a nasty piece of work, the kind of guy you should never hang out with and would never really be there to cover your back when you needed it. Sabretooth was dangerous. Plain and simple.

Logan felt himself twitch and his fists ball as he watched Lottie draw more and more of Creed's dangerous side out. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing. Or what the risks were.

Sabretooth ran his extended claws down Lottie's thighs, watching with white eyes as the flesh split and then mended together again. The smaller woman beneath him let out a gasp that neither sabretooth nor Logan were sure if it was from pain or pleasure. Eventually, she grinned and pulled Creed down into another painful looking kiss, only breaking for a second as he split her legs and quite roughly pushed himself into her with a grunt.

Logan found himself twitching more and more, his inner animal enjoying every moment as his eyes focused on the violent sex unfolding out on the floor in front of him. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he edged closer without leaving the bed.

Meanwhile, Victor hissed in pain and pleasure as Lottie bit into his shoulder and drove her teeth in deep. A groan escaped him as their bodies continued to clash, Claws cutting at whatever flesh they could reach in their feral bliss.

Eventually, with blood shed and their hungry seated, they collapsed back onto the floor with a thud, Victor landing on Lottie.

"Unless you get off me in the next five seconds Creed, your gonna kill me you fat bastard." Lottie wheezed from under him.

Creed rolled off her and onto his back with a satisfied grin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a willing fuck that was also willing to let him be rough. Sabretooth was pretty pleased with himself too and retreated into the back of Creed's mind to recover.

"This aint fat frail..." He panted. "It all muscle."

"Oh and that's meant to comfort me while you squash the life outta me?" Lottie chuckled.

"yer lyin' Vic. Yer heads pretty fat." Logan growled from the bed.

Victor lazily rolled his head to look at Logan with a scowl. "You still here runt?"

"Of course he is." Lottie grinned and sat up, her hand reaching out to stroke Logan's thigh. "He's not had his turn yet."

Logan gave a hungry growl and eyed her.

"Do it quietly will ya? I'm gonna nap." Victor grunted and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Through love and War chapter 12

Logan pressed Lottie to the bed gently and crawled over her. His lips touched hers with a soft tenderness that made the woman beneath him smile. Lottie still smelled of Victor strongly, but Logan dismissed it in a brotherly sort of manner. He figured that they're shared a beer or two in the past, why should a woman be different.

His kiss moved from her lips, down her throat and over her collarbone. Lottie purred and curled her fingers in his messy black hair. It all seemed tender and gentle, even if Logan hadn't been laid in a while, he wasn't planning on roughing Lottie up. Not that beating women was his thing anyways.

peeking over the edge of the bed was Victor. His interest in sleep had been very brief and he watched the pair with a smirk.

"Get to tha good stuff already!" He muttered as he watched.

"Shut it Creed…" Logan growled against Lottie's shoulder, his hands busying themselves at stroking her thighs as they hooked over his hips. "your bein' a pervert!"

Victor rolled his eyes and snorted. "Aw c'mon! I aint nowhere near as bad as that guy next door with tha underage hooker…"

"There's a guy next door with an underage hooker?" Lottie panted softly as she look over at Victor.

"Yup." He nodded.

"See. I told ya he was a pervert." Logan muttered, becoming slightly frustrated as Lottie seemed to lose focus on their foreplay.

His hands caressed the inside of her thighs in a desperate attempt to get her back on track, his fingers moving upward and slipping over her sex, causing her to gasp.

"Nah I aint." Victor argued back. "I'm just very observant."

Lottie moaned softly and pulled Logan into another kiss by his hair. Logan growled and positioned himself against her, grasping her thighs tightly before pushing in.

"That's tha stuff." Creed snickered with a perverted grin.

"Ok, now you do look and sound like a perv." Lottie gasped against Logan's mouth.

"Nu-uh! I aint ever started jacking' off yet!" Victor pouted, but continued to watch eagerly over the edge of the bed.

"you dare…" Logan grunted as he began to thrust. "An' I'll cut it off!" Victor simply laughed and sat back, his hand lazily stroking his stomach.

Lottie arched against Logan's body, her hands grasping at his sides, the claws on each fingertip pressing agains the skin over his ribs causing gentle pricks that healed before they even had chance to bleed.

A low purring rumbled from Victor's chest as his hand slipped from his stomach, downward. His eyes raked over the pair on the bed, Logan occasionally looking up to glare at him.

xxxxxxxxx

Logan lay on the bed next to Lottie, his head resting on her shoulder and his eyes closed with a satisfied grin playing his lips.

Victor wondered out of the bathroom, still wiping his hands clean of the perverted excitement he'd displayed while watching his team mates fuck, if only to creep the smaller male feral out.

Lottie watched him as he rounded the bed, her violet eyes half lidded. She smiled and sighed happily as the blonde brute knelt down beside the bed, crossing his arms on the edge and resting his chin on his folded arms. The three were silent for a short while, Logan still lost in his satisfaction and Lottie and Victor glazing at each other silently.

Lottie shifted slightly, reaching up a hand to gently stroke a finger over Victor's lips. His barbed tongue snaked out, curling round the finger and the half extended claw on the tip and pulled it into his mouth before sucking gently.

The white haired beauty smirked and purred softly. "Trying to prove something Vic?" She drawled lazily.

Releasing her finger, Victor smirked back. "I aint gotta prove shit babe. I'm good all tha way round."

Logan gave a snort of amusement.

"sure…once ya get over tha fact that your a head case, sure vic."

"I'll show ya just how much of a head case I am runt…just watch…" Victor growled darkly, glaring at Logan, his normally blue eyes suddenly burning a deep orange.

"Hey! Enough! both of you." Lottie snapped. "Don't fuck things up by fighting."

Both men grunted and relaxed back, silence descending on the three once more. It was another few minutes before Victor broke the quiet.

"Can I go again?" he asked with a sly grin. Lottie scowled and groaned slightly.

"gimme a couple more minutes will ya Vic?"

"Who said I meant with you frail?" both Lottie and Logan seemed to start awake at the question.

"Hell no!" Logan spat, shuffling away from them both on the bed and glaring at Victor, his hands moving to cover himself as if shy all of a sudden.

"Aww c'mon now Logan. ya might like it." Victor's grin took a suddenly evil look as the bigger man crawled onto the bed next to Lottie.

"Get bent Creed! I aint touchin' you an' you aint touchin' me!"

"what if I'm gentle?" Victor asked, shuffling closer to Logan who was cornered against the edge of the bed.

"Victor, leave him alone if he don't wanna play." Lottie yawned and ran her hands through her hair.

"I DONT WANNA PLAY!" Logan snarled, edging off the bed. "I aint that way inclined!"

Lottie frowned slightly and looked over at the two men. "Yea, thats a good thought actually. I didn't think you were that way inclined either Victor."

Victor shrugged. "I'm just greedy and opportunistic." Lottie nodded and stretched out again.

"don't fucking touch me Creed!" Logan growled as he got off the bed completely and went for his jeans.

"Awww, ya spoil sport!" Victor laughed and lay back on the bed next to Lottie.

Logan huffed and pulled on his clothes and boots. "I'm goin' out ta get some smokes." He grunted and got his jacket, slamming the motel room door closed as he left.

Lottie and Victor stared at the door in surprise for a little while before looking at each other.

"Someones touchy." Lottie muttered.

"Or not as tha case may be." Victor replied.

Lottie shook her head and got up. Victor cocked an eyebrow and watched her.

"Aw! ya aint leavin' too are ya? Jeez, no one wants ta be my friend tanight."

Lottie rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower love. you can always join me if you feel that lonely. I need someone to wash my back anyways."

Victor eagerly sprung from the bed and quickly followed after her, closing the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Through love and war chapter 13

The water was warm and a welcome relief after two rounds with men like Logan and Victor. not that Lottie would get much peace, what with the larger of the men in question stood behind her. VERY close behind her.

She smiled softly and ran her hands over her figure as Victor reached over her shoulder for the soap and offered it to her.

"Don't drop it now, will ya frail…" She could hear the smirk in his voice as she took it from him.

"I wont. Don't worry Victor. You wont be needed to pick it up for me." she smirked back and turned.

The water ran down his thickly muscled body in tiny rivers. His tanned skin seemed to sparkle in the dim, crappy lighting of the cheap little bathroom of the motel as the water clung to it. The sheer sight made Lottie groan in longing and reached forward to run her hand over his chest and abs, earning her a purr.

Lottie had to shake her head as she continued to gaze over his body in awe. The man was insanely muscular. it was almost wrong….almost.

"Jesus christ….." she whispered. "I bet you were a shock for any woman at seventeen…."

"I'd say!" He chuckled darkly, his hand reaching up to cup her chin, claws fully extended. Lottie didn't even bat an eyelid as she continued to examine his body.

Pressing both hands to his shoulders, they moved slowly down, over his huge biceps, which he quite vainly flexed for her. She marvelled at the sheer power in the rock solid muscle. Her pale fingers caressed the bulbous veins that seems to strain against the skin as she touched. Moving further down, her softly ran her fingers over the insides of his elbows, getting a snicker out of the larger man.

Lottie looked up at him innocently. "What?"

"That tickles." He snickered again.

A smile crossed Lottie's black lips and she returned to touching him.

she stroked his forearms, feeling the same power and strength in them as the rest of his arm and the smile grew. His statement about being about to tear someone's head off was looking more truthful by the second.

Then, before she could examine anymore, the arms coiled around her and she found herself pressed against his body, the sensation making her purr unconsciously.

"this enough feelin' fer ya lil' darlin'?" Victor's lips found hers instantly, his tongue snaking in without protest and caressed Lottie's in a strange tenderness she would have expected from Logan. Lottie's hands left his chest and slipped into his soaked hair, her claws tangling in the wet locks of golden blonde.

Creed's hands ran down her back, relishing the feel of his lovers skin against his. It was safe to say it had been a while since he'd got to touch a woman in that fashion. He had a habit of breaking them too soon.

His hands groped her ass, making Lottie groan into his mouth and ground her hips against his. With a low growl, he returned the gesture, making sure to press his now hardening member against her abdomen.

the two moved back, Victor pressing Lottie against the tiled wall. She gasped against his mouth and laughed. "Its cold!"

Victor smirked and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. "Want me ta warm ya up?"

"your doing a pretty good job at that right now anyways." She purred in reply and grasped his bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently. Victor, in response, pressed his hips against hers again, a soft growl rumbling from his chest.

"We gonna bite and scratch this out then, huh frail?" He murmured, getting his lip back and gripping her hips, his claws pinching the flesh.

"Aww and theres me thinking you were gonna take me nice and slow. tease me to the point of tears and all that jazz." Lottie pouted playfully. In a flash, Victor had a hold of her shoulder and turned her face first against the wall.

"well, if ya insist!" He laughed evilly and pressed himself against her again. His hands gripped and pulled her thighs apart with no resistance before a hand slipped between them, the other caressing her hip.

Lottie's body arched as his fingers found their way into her most sensitive feminine parts, her breath hitching and a low whine escaping her lips.

Victor's breath was hot against her ear and she couldn't help and shiver and curse under her breath.

"Ya like that?" He asked in a hushed, husky whisper against the sensitive skin of her ear. All Lottie found she could do was nod and surrender to his touches. He teased all the right spots, making her cry out, but keeping her just on the edge, painfully keeping her from climax.

"V-Victor…" she stuttered, desperately trying to ease the strain he was putting her under.

"Hmm? yea babe?" She could heard the smirk in his voice.

"P-Please…" she whimpered, her body shivering.

"P-Please what frail?" He laughed, turning her to face him, his hand finally leaving her. Lottie took a sigh of relief , only to gasp again as Creed dropped to his knees and his tongue moved to replace his fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the bathroom, Logan returned, closing the front door quietly. The scent of the earlier sex still clung to the room and he wrinkled his nose with the smell. Throwing his jacket on a nearby chair, he began the task of puling off his boots, looking around for Victor and Lottie. It was safe to say they were still there. That, or they'd gone for a jog naked, seen how their clothes were still all over the room.

"Guys?" Logan finished pulling off his boots and wondered over to the bathroom, trying the door. It was locked from the inside and Logan found himself rolling his eyes. Suddenly, he knew exactly where they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lottie yelped and moaned sharply as Victor's tongue darted in and out of her body, a proud grin on his lips. She felt her body tighten and gasped, ready for her climax, but suddenly felt Victor pull away. Lottie whined and glared at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

Victor smirked and shrugged. "I'm suddenly not interested anymore…." He said, reaching behind her and fiddling with the shower. Lottie screamed and sprung out of the way of the water as the hot spray became icy cold.

"What the fuck man!" Lottie snarled in anger, The mood quickly dying.

Victor laughed and ducked his head under the water, his blonde locks hanging over his face. Lottie was so close to punching him in the kidneys but stopped when he spoke again, his voice a low, seductive purr.

"Beg." Was all he said, his hair still covering his face.

"what?" Lottie looked at his outraged. "You have to kidding, right? No way! Get stuffed Creed!" And with that, she turned to climb out the shower.

Before she could even move the shower curtain however, Victor's hands were on her and she was yanked against the wall once more. she gasped and stared wide eyed as Victor crushed his body to hers, grinning maniacally. his hips pressed against hers and it became clear the cold water had done little to dampen his lust like it had done hers.

"I said. Beg." He purred dangerously against her ear. She gave a shiver and whimpered softly, the feel of his body quickly awakened her lust.

"please?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Victor hissed.

"Please Victor?" She said again, slightly louder.

"That aint screamin' fer me gal. I aint doin' a thing till yer screamin' fer me."

"Victor! please, just fuck me already, please!" She snarled suddenly, her anger instantly raising.

The grin that spread across his features was almost scary and he grabbed her hips, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Good enough frail. Now, where were we?"

Both groaned as Victor sunk himself into her, Lottie's body arching and shivering with need. Victor's thrusts were slow and deep as he savoured the feel of her body and the soft, strained noises she made. Lottie's claws cut through Victor's skin as she pawed his shoulders and back, the wounds healing instantly, leaving tiny traces of blood that was washed away in the cold water. Their voice rose as Victor's thrusts began to speed up. Back in the bedroom, Logan sat on the windowsill, rolling his eyes as he puffed on a cigar.


End file.
